The King and Queen with Thousand Faces
by Kittykat2471
Summary: Alfred and Arthur, the rulers of Spades, are awaiting the arrival of their second child along with their son Ace. But when the Queen falls gravely ill and a woman starts appearing, can the King along with his son save the queen? And how do the old stories of the Jealous Goddess Iwar fit into this, along with the collections of memories that don't belong to the King? MPREG,USUK
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**ME: This was something I found on my computer and I suddenly decided that I should continue it just for fun! It has no relations to 'The Insane King' but I promise I will upload more soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Spades, the people getting ready to celebrate the annual festival that took place every spring. The people sang and cheered as they planned their acts for shows in taverns across the whole of the kingdom. Some had travelled to the capital, Mondon, to see the main event of the holiday. It was when the King of Spades lit the Holy Torch to start the dances, plays and songs that would be heard from all over the land.

For today was The Festival of the Wind, where people would gather in large groups and dance with different shades of whites, greys, purples and blues to honour their kingdom. The Torch was a large Wind Crystal, largest in the whole of Wonderland and also the most powerful. It sat on top of a perch of blue crystal and silver, curved and swirled like it was wind frozen in place. The flame that would be lit under the torch was called the King's flame, because it was lit by the King every year since the beginning.

But at the moment, their current King, Alfred F. Jones, never when anywhere without his Queen... in eyeshot at least.

In the main square there was the Torch, sat proud and tall surrounded by the water since the perch sat on a fountain in the main square, a perfect centre piece. Market stalls were closed and flags and banners of the royal flag, the King and Queen and the Crown Prince, the Jack and lots of different styled patterns, all based of the Spades symbol. Each one hung over a shop or home, flapping gently in the wind that always blew on this day.

There was also a large lake the city was built around, the crystal blue water shimmered in the sunlight that shone brightly on this happy day.

On an island in the middle of the lake was the Pearl Palace, where the King and Queen lived and ruled over their people. The white brick walls reflected the sun above, the shine from the walls made them look as if they were made of pure marble. The large towers stood behind the large wall that surrounded the palace, each one stood firmly and proud. It was said that crystals decorated the floors, walls and ceilings inside the palace, pearls placed in each window and door and painting frame. The Queens favourite place, the royal gardens were always in full bloom, no matter what the season or weather. Many different blues and whites covered the trees, bushes and the vines that ran up the walls. Blue and White Roses were normally found in this garden, along with the national flower, the Time Tulip.

It was a great day and everyone was waiting for the royal three along with the Crown Prince to ride into town, ready to begin the festival.

* * *

Arthur, the Queen of Spades, smiled at the laughter and small melodies he had heard around the palace. He was currently sitting at a glass table outside in the Royal Gardens, enjoying his morning tea along with a book in an old language that was once spoken here, an ancient version of Spadian Arthur believed. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the joy was carried in the air like it was contagious.

Arthur looked down at his large stomach, smiling lovingly at it as he felt the small kicks from the life inside before he continued to read. He was currently studying a book about the old goddess that was banished from the heavens, cursed to live out the rest of her days travelling among the humans until she changed her ways from the hate and anger she had created in her soul.

* * *

**The story was that Iwar, the goddess of Beauty, was in love with a King of a healthy kingdom, a handsome young man with many admirers. So to gain his love, she turned into a human with unbeatable beauty in order to make him love her. She became best friends with the King and people said she was going to be the next queen of their country. However there was the night of the blue moon, a night where the royalty from every kingdom gathered together to view the rare event that happened only once in 100 generations. Iwar was taken by the King and was going to confess her love for him, but then her heart broke when she found out that the King didn't want a woman for his queen at all.**

**For she found him laughing and dancing with a Prince from a faraway land. She felt she had been ripped from what was rightfully hers but since she had turned herself mortal for 5 years, she could only watch in rage and heartbreak as the prince continued to take more of the King's love away from her.**

**She watched as the two of them became friends and even when the Prince was back in his country, they sent letters to each other. After a year their friendship turned into love, many said the King and Prince's love was the very picture of perfect love, and the Prince had moved into the castle. Iwar was angered so much she yelled at him, causing a weakened relationship with the king she loved more than life itself. And over time, it weaken even more.**

**Two years later they were married; Iwar stood by and watched her love be taken from her completely by what she dubbed as the snake. Just like his forest green eyes, they reminded her of a snake that had caught its prey. What angered her more was that the kingdom seemed to love their new Queen, for he was kind and gentle, but was firm and struck down those who meant to bring harm.**

**Iwar had heard so many times that they were soul mates, destined for each other. She felt so much rage that she begun to try and kill the Queen. But she failed many times and continued to watch the King and his Queen fall even more in love with each other.**

**Her rage just grew when the Queen became with child, knowing full well it was the King's child within him. She saw the King cheer for joy and promise he was protect his family with his life, that he would travel to the ends of the earth to find anything the Queen so desired.**

**When the 5 years past from the first day she became mortal, for a king that was stolen from her, Iwar gained her powers back and the first thing she did was send a deadly sickness around the kingdom, knowing full well that if her plan was to work the King must not be near while she did the deed. It killed so many and caused the kingdom to become desperate for a cure to this strange illness. The King left the kingdom with his men to look for the cure to this illness, leaving his Queen and their new-born son in the castle, unprotected and helpless to the jealous goddesses' rage.**

**In the darkness of night, she crept into the castle and tried to kill or take the new-born child for herself. The Queen was shocked and angered by the threats that he tried to seal her away. His magic was strong and for a moment Iwar saw her end, but her immortal ability that she gained when she got her powers stopped every attack he threw at her.**

**She was raged by the Queen for taken away her love and killed him and the new-born, but**  
**was wounded in her left eye, it becoming a forest green as a reminder of the sin she had committed that day. Iwar saw this as the chance she was waiting for, to make the King fall for her like he should have done 5 years ago before that snake came into their lives.**

**But her sin had made the King go into a depression, a depression so deep that no one could break him out of it. The loss of his queen that he loved more than any other being, and new-born son that he would never get to see grow up was so great on his soul that in the dead of night, he drank a deadly poison in order to be with the ones he loved most in the world. This event sent the kingdom into a panic and without a King, other kingdom took control of the once happy kingdom and after a while, any proof that the kingdom once existed was erased from the world.**

**The Head God Almir, god of creation, was so angered with her selfish crimes that he stripped her of her powers and cursed her to life forever in the realm of the humans until she had learned from her sin and been forgiven.**

**Iwar vowed revenge on them and she disappeared, never to be seen again.**

* * *

"Mother!" Arthur looked up from his book to look at his 6 year-old son Ace, the Crown  
Prince of Spades, run towards him. He was a mini version of his father, but had more teal eyes than sky blue. It was a mix of the King's blue and his own forest green.

He smiled and waved as his son ran down the stone path. Ace had a wide smile on his face, his eyes showing he was excited about the festival. Arthur would admit he was also excited to see what their people wanted to show them and the gods that protected their lands. It was always one of his favourite festivals and it was really a day when you could forget all the problems that surrounded you for a while and just relax and let go.

"Yes darling?" Arthur asked as he put the book down, turning in his seat to fully face his son.

"Mother, will you be going to the festival?" Ace asked. Arthur knew where he got this from.

"Ace, no matter how much your father wants me to say under palace arrest, he is simply going to have to live with the fact that I need and want to be there." Arthur sighed as he stood from his chair slowly. Ace grabbed his left hand and Arthur walked towards the throne room with his son by his side, no doubt that Alfred was there dealing with last minute security preparations. Arthur shook his head in frustration.

'That git really is overprotective. I'm only seven months pregnant and his treating me as if I'm about to die! He knows Ace doesn't leave our side and his old enough to know when he needs to stay with us when we leave the castle. And I may be pregnant but I am in no way, shape or form defenceless!' Arthur thought as he walked by heavy armoured guards, the guards bowing as the Queen and Prince walked pass.

Arthur felt Ace's grip tighten on his hand and gave the tiny hand a tight squeeze. Arthur looked down to see Ace smiling brightly as he clung to his hand. Arthur rolled his eyes. Ace hardly let go of his hand when they went somewhere so for once, it was the King who was the one worrying too much. Normally it was the other way round since Ace had inherited most of his father's traits to the dismay of Arthur. This included the Hero-complex.

Arthur almost jumped when he felt a small hand on his stomach. He looked down to see that Ace had put his free hand on his belly, a look of awe and excitement on his little face. Arthur smiled at the fact Ace was just as excited, if not more, as him and Alfred were about their new baby.

"When will my brother or sister be born?" Ace asked. He had the same dangerous curiosity as his parents, always wanting to know more about what was going on in the world.

"Your sibling isn't going to be born for another two months sweetheart, you are just going to have to wait just like your impatient father." Arthur laughed at the pout that formed on the young prince's face.

"But I want to meet them now!" Ace whined.

"Whining isn't going to make time flow faster. I want your sibling to be here too and not in my stomach." Arthur said as they walked up the main stairwell.

"Why?" Ace asked.

"Because the extra weight I'm putting on is killing my feet and my back aches like never before!" Arthur groaned as his son laughed. He was just like Alfred in every way, but thankfully he had got a good amount of manners as to not stuff all your food in a once.

Ace was only six and he had more grace and manners than his own father. It really must burn away at Alfred's ego even when he denies it. And that git does...

Speaking of the git, where the bloody heck was he?

* * *

"This year's wind festival is going to be better than last year. Everything is perfect aru!" Yao, the Jack of Spades said as he checked off the items and preparations. Alfred grinned his blinding smile and patted Yao on the back. Hard.

"It's gonna be awesome this year! I know because I'm the hero of this kingdom and I know when something is gonna be awesome!" Alfred said, his grin becoming wider if possible. Yao almost lost the grip on the pen and checklist he was holding before staring at the king.

"You have been staying that for the last half an hour aru! You just want to be in the gardens with the Queen and the prince, so you are trying to rush the preparations!" Yao snapped and almost smirked at the paled look the king gave him before he laughed nervously.

"W-What makes you think that? I'm the hero and duties have to come first, only when they are done can I see my family!" Alfred laughed but it was clear to everyone in the room that he wanted to enjoy the afternoon with his husband and son, probably wanting to be as close to the Queen as possible since he was expecting their second child in less than two months.

"Leave the truth-bending to the queen Alfred. You can't lie without looking nervous and shaking like you really want to shout something out." Yao said.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck slightly blushing that he had been caught. "Yeah... Artie is much better at lying then I am."

"That is very true my love."

Alfred turned his head and smiled brightly. In the ballroom main doorway was his beloved Queen and his son. Alfred ran up to them and kissed Arthur on the lips passionately, not caring that it was in front of his 6 year old son. Arthur kissed him back with as much passion, feeling the king's hands on his large stomach and rubbing it gently.

"Dad! Mom! Gross!" Alfred and Arthur broke the kiss and laughed at the face Ace was pulling. He really didn't like it when they were all romantic and mushy in front of him.

"You will be doing this too someday Ace, so ya ain't seen anything yet!" Alfred laughed as he lifted Ace up and put him on his shoulders, Ace giggling as he was lifted up high. Arthur smiled at the sweet scene before him before turning his action to Yao, who had been watching the royal family with a slight smile on his face.

"I take it that the preparations for the festival this afternoon are complete as you look relaxed." Arthur said. Most of the time he sees the Jack, he is up to his neck in work or the king's work. This task would normally fall to the queen but Alfred had all but taken all of Arthur's duties away so he wouldn't stress out over anything. It's why the Queen had been able to read almost every book in the Royal Library, and when they say that is a lot of books.

"Yes my Queen. The preparations are done, as well as the extra guards that the King has put in place all around the square to protect you and the prince." Yao smirked as the queen turned his head to glare at Alfred, who had put Ace down and was looking rather sheepish. The king also suddenly developed a great interest in looking at the ceiling.

Ace had left his parents to argue and gone to the desert table that was laid out for the ball that was to be held tonight after the festival. He really did take after Alfred since every time he sees food that he can have, or reach for that matter, his off like a lightning bolt.

"Alfred you git! I don't need extra protection, in the capital of all places!" Arthur snapped.

"But Artie! You never know what could be in the shadows and as your hero and husband, it's my job to protect you!" Alfred protested. Arthur sighed but didn't reply, knowing this would go on for ages.

"As the preparations are taken care of, I think it's time for us to get ready for this afternoon. Ace, it's time to get ready!" Arthur called.

"Ok!" Ace said as he rushed over with a piece of fruit in his hand. Arthur chuckled.

"And you can put that back, leave some room in that large stomach of yours darling." Ace pouted but went to put his snack back. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and laughed.

"His just hungry Artie, let him have one snack." Alfred said.

Arthur smiled and slapped Alfred lightly on the cheek. "He is always hungry, something he sadly got from you. It sometimes amazes me that the cooks can keep with two of you, as I know they had trouble feeding just one." Arthur laughed at the pout that was on Alfred's face. It was an exact copy of the pout Ace had on earlier.

Arthur pecked Alfred on the lips for a short second before joining Ace at the door. "We will see you soon my love." Arthur said before he and Ace walked out the doors towards the kings and queens bedchambers. Alfred was frozen with a goofy smile on his face before his brain registered what happened.

"Hey! Wait for the hero!" Alfred yelled as his ran out to doors at a full sprint towards the pregnant queen and the crown prince, whose laughter could be heard through the long hallways of the palace.

Yao smiled at the king's exit before turning his attention towards his check list of things to do.

'Just another day in the Kingdom of Spades...'

* * *

"Mummy, this itches!" Arthur held back his laughter at the sight before him. Arthur had just finished changing into his clothes that he was going to wear for the festival when Ace came charging in from his room just down the hall. In his festival wear with a large pout on his face, a picture that Arthur would have to paint sometime, since ever since he was pregnant with Ace he found how relaxing it was to sit in the royal garden and just paint whatever came to mind. He had become quite good too according to the Jack of Hearts.

Arthur turned his attention back to Ace and looked over the outfit that the royal tailors had made for the prince. Arthur had never seen Ace look so smart before, except when there was a ball then he wore his best.

Ace had a long-sleeved white dress shirt that had small cufflinks at the end of each sleeve, small blue and silver buttons kept the cuffs in place. The young prince also wore a pair of sandy brown puffed pants that were tucked into his black boots that ended just below his knee. Over the dress shirt was a purple waistcoat with the dress shirts collar folded over the neck of the waistcoat, held in place by double buttons that kept it pressed tightly onto the prince. Over all of this was a blue tail coat that was not buttoned up, since it was cold enough to wear a coat but not cold enough to have it done up.

"Ace you look so smart! I think it suits you sweetheart." Arthur chuckled as Ace whined even more.

"But you don't have to wear tight clothes, why do I have to mother?" Arthur looked down at his own outfit. Arthur was dressed in a similar dress shirt to Ace, but it was a dark purple and larger than it normally would be and instead of a waistcoat, Arthur wore a cream coloured ribbon tied into a loose bow under his collar. He was dark blue pants that were loose around his middle as to not crush the baby and cause any discomfort. He wore a bluish purple tail coat with a small pocket over his heart, where his clock rested. Arthur also wore black boots similar to Aces. On top of Arthur's head was a small purple top hat, something he always wore when he was out somewhere or at a social gathering when he didn't have to wear his crown.

"My clothes are more bagger because I am pregnant Ace, I have to wear loose clothes at the moment so I don't cause any discomfort for the baby and myself." Arthur said as he sat down on his and Alfred's king-size bed. Ace's pout was soon replaced with a large smile.

"So you wear baggy clothes because tight clothes would hurt you and the baby?" Ace asked and beamed when his mother nodded. "Then I will be like daddy and wear these tight clothes so mummy doesn't have to!"

Arthur sighed. He did worry sometimes since Ace had got Alfred's hero complex, though it wasn't as nearly as bad as Alfred's was. Which was a very good thing since one 'hero' was one too many. Arthur smiled as Ace sat next to him, his son gripping his left hand tightly like he always did. Ace was always such a sweetheart, always curious and eager to learn something new. Also the young boy held great love and respect for both his parents. This was proof that Ace would make a great one day.

Ace looked at his mother with curiosity in his teal eyes. "Mother, do you think the baby will like me?"

Arthur smiled and squeezed his son's hand. "I am sure the baby will love having such a strong and brave big brother, who will always be there to protect them in their time of need." Arthur said and watched as Ace's face lit up like a candle and looked at his stomach, placing his free hand on it.

"I'll be the best big brother in the entire world mummy!" Ace giggled and hugged his mother's large middle; Arthur wrapped his arms around Ace gently with a loving smile.

"That's a scene I will never get tired of."

Arthur looked up to see that Alfred was standing in the doorway, a big grin on his face and his sky blue eyes burning brightly with all the love he had for his family. Arthur looked over what Alfred was wearing and was so relieved that he was wearing something smart and practical, not like the last time wear he when to the last festival in a baggy shirt, combat pants and boots. Arthur had shouted at him afterwards about 'since he was the King, he should dress and act like it'.

Alfred was wearing a white dress shirt with a royal blue tie tightly around his neck, fitted into place under the purple waistcoat he was wearing. He wore light blue pants that matched the colour of his large trench coat; in the coats upper pocket rested the King's pocket watch. The king also wore a pair of brand new formal shoes, the black leather shined to such an extent that you could see your reflection in them.

"I see that you are properly dressed this time my love, I am thankful that the tailors were able to get you to wear such an outfit." Arthur said as he stood up from the comfort of the bed's mattress, Ace standing up with him so he didn't let go of the queen's hand.

"Hey! What I wore last year was fine." Alfred replied as his face began to from a pout.

"It was certainly not fine! I would give you a list on what was wrong with your garments last year but I believe we have a festival to begin." Arthur huffed and he walked out the room, Ace in toe. Alfred pouted but ran after them once realising that they had left him behind once again.

"Would you stop doing that!" Alfred whined. He could tell from the soft giggling from down the hall that they were laughing at him once again.

* * *

The royal family sat in the carriage that was taking them to the town square, the carriage was lined with silver and gold, purple and blue decorated the inside and out. The royal carriage was pulled by four white horses, each one dressed in fancy riding equipment to make them stand out. Their people cheered and waved at the carriage as it went passed while they finished putting up last minute decorations for the festival.

The family watched the landscape of their capital, Mondon, slowly slide by. The capital was not as rich and grant and the capital of diamonds but it still was a sight to behold, will all the different purples and blues that surrounded the buildings. There was a lot of greenery in the capital, the very clean roads and pathways always glowed slightly in the sun that shone from above, the shade of the many bushes and trees that ran down the small gap of grass between the road and path blew gently in the breeze. All the greenery and plant life in spades always had a hint of blue in the colouring, to the very top leaf of the tallest tree to the smallest blade of grass below your feet. Many flowers were blooming since it was spring, the petals that were normally white, blue or purple dancing like butterflies in the wind. The whole day was full of smiles and joy, no one feeling sadness or anger against anyone for this great day, and everyone was eager to join in with the many songs, plays and dances that were to be performed today to well into the night.

Ace was kneeling on his seat across from his parents as he looked out the window, happiness and excitement was shining brightly in his teal coloured eyes. The prince had only been to the festival three times in his life since he was too young at the age of three, so he stayed with his mother back at the palace while his father when to start the festival. Sure, there was always a party going on in the palace but Ace could remember the joy he felt when he went to the festival for the first time, the many songs that were sung and the dances and plays performed just stunned the prince with awe and amazement.

Alfred and Arthur watched their son with warm smiles, the fact their son was happy was enough for them. Alfred had his arm around Arthur's waist, his hand lying to rest on his large stomach. Arthur leant into Alfred's warm arms and had his head resting on the king's shoulder, the king resting his head on top of his as they watched their son.

"I really can't wait for the festival to start! It was so much fun last year!" Ace squealed in joy.

"I am sure this year's festival will be better than the last sweetheart." Arthur said. Ace turned his head to look at his parents, ignoring the loving embrace they were in since they always sat like that in the carriage. Well, ever since Arthur was pregnant anyway.

"Really?! You think they will be better than last year?!" Ace asked with excitement in his voice.

Alfred laughed and grinned at his son. "Of course it will be better than last year Ace, things are improving all the time and everyone has had a year to make it all perfect for the next festival."

"I am sure the festival will be just as breathtaking as last year, for it is the day where we celebrate with all of our people, rich or poor, and give thanks to the gods above with music and dancing." Arthur said and smiled as Ace was now jumping in his seat. The boy was more than ready for the festival and was going to enjoy the day to the fullest. Ace sat up again on his seat and continued to look out the window of the carriage, waving to the people who were cheering and waving as the royal carriage went past.

Alfred loosened his grip on his beloved queen and looked down at him. "You sure you wouldn't rather say at the castle babe? You are seven months along and-"

Arthur sighed and stared up into his king's worried eyes. "Alfred, we have been over this. I am pregnant! Not Dying! And I have told you time and again that I will be sitting down most of the festival!" Arthur snapped and then a small smile crawled onto his lips.

"Besides, I am looked forward to watching what our people have prepared for us. I am looking forward for us all to enjoy the day together." Alfred smiled lovingly at Arthur. "And even if I weren't going today, you would look for any kind of excuse to come straight back." Arthur smirked.

Alfred blinded for a second then pouted like the child he was. "It's only natural for me to want to spend every waking moment with you Artie!" Alfred smiled as he cupped Arthur's face with his free hand, his grip on Arthur's large stomach tightening slightly. He loved the way Arthur's cheeks were staring to go a rosy red and the shyness that was overcoming his queen's face.

"G-git! Don't say such things in public!" Arthur snapped though even the Jack of Hearts, who was probably the densest royal in all of wonderland except of Alfred, could tell it was half-hearted. Alfred laughed at how cute his queen could be at times.

"You're so cute when you blush~" Alfred grinned. Arthur only replied in stutters of many different sentences that never quite made it past his pink lips.

'Speaking of lips...' Alfred pulled his queen into a sudden light kiss. Arthur tensed in his arms for a moment before relaxing and kissing him back. Alfred never got tired of Arthur's lips and if he could live without the need to breathe, he probably would kiss Arthur for hours. The kiss would have gone deeper but they had forgotten they weren't the only ones in the carriage.

"Mum! Dad! Gross!" The two pulled away and laughed at the slightly disgusted look Ace was sending them. He always never liked it when his parents started being all romantic, but he was only six so this was normal behaviour for a young boy.

"When you are older Ace, you will understand what I feel for your mother when you meet someone." Alfred grinned, his cheeks slightly pink from being caught. Arthur was redder than Alfred but since it was his son, he laughed about it.

"But why do you do that?!" Ace asked. His dangerous curiosity was bound to take this too far. The royal tensed quickly, knowing their son was going to be asking a lot of questions and there were some that they really didn't want to answer just yet.

"Your Majesties!" Saved. "We have arrived." Alfred and Arthur released the breath they didn't realise they were holding and nodded to the driver who had opened the small slot to talk to them. Arthur looked out the window of the carriage and saw they were truly there already, the door in front of a long blue carpet that guards with trumpets stood by. The carpet led to a raised platform that had two thrones on it and a small walkway that led to the middle of the large fountain where the crystal sat proudly shining in the sun. Around the fountain there were many people wearing different shades of blue and purple, each one cheering and laughing as they watched the carriage arrive.

The three royals straightened their clothes and waited to be let out of the carriage, they would do it themselves but since they were royalty it was their duty to present themselves with pride for their kingdom and that they are the true ruler. Alfred and Arthur had had enough practice to know how to pull off both. Yao, the Jack was in the castle still looking over the last details of the ball and feast that was being held at the castle in the evening, so he would be coming to the festival later when he was finished.

A man in a long blue coat and pants along with black boots walked in front of the carriage and gripped the carriage door, nodding his head slightly to the royals inside that he was going to let them out now. He turned to the audience in the square that was waiting for their King and Queen to come out.

"Now presenting the Royal family of Spades, King Alfred, Queen Arthur and Crown Prince Ace!" The man announced as he opened the carriage door. The audience cheered as the three royals got out of the carriage. Alfred stood in the centre of the walkway while Arthur was on his left, Ace on his right gripping his right hand tightly.

The three walked towards the platform and nodded in greeting to their people that were waving and cheering for them. Alfred helped Arthur up the steps, something that Arthur went red about and muttered '...git.' under his breath, and lead his wife to the two thrones. Arthur sat in his and Ace came to his side, gripping his hand again. Arthur smiled lovingly at his husband and son and watched and Alfred walked away to stand in front of the large crystal.

Alfred grabbed the torch that was given to him by a guard, the same torch that had always been the one to light the crystal for every festival since the beginning of time. The blue flames, which was call 'The Royal Flame', danced on the torch like dancers did to music, the flames being holy and always kept alight under the Church of Almir.

Alfred held the lit torch up high in the air as he walked towards the large crystal. Cheers from the crowds could be heard for miles and everyone was awaiting the King to begin the festival. Alfred was soon enough standing in front of the large crystal, its surface glittering brightly in the sun that shone from above.

"Let the Festival of the Wind... BEGIN!" Alfred shouted over the cheers and lit the wood that was under the crystal, the blue flames of the torch bursting into frames under the crystal. Blue lights suddenly shot right out of the crystal, the frames that were underneath the beautiful gem appeared in the wind crystals surface, making it seem like there was a blue flame dancing inside the crystal itself. As if it knew the torch had been lit, a strong gust of wind blew through the streets of Mondon at an incredibly fast rate, so fast you would have missed the silver winds as they went past you if you blinked. The petals of the blossoms on the trees, even the flowers themselves, were knocked off and the sky was suddenly full of blue, white and purple shaded flowers that appeared to be dancing to the music that was quickly filling the air. Music, laughter, songs and cheers could be heard for miles and the winds carried them across the land making it a truly beautiful display of pure joy.

The royal family smiled as they watched their people break out into dancing and singing, children running in every direction as they laughed and dancing with each other. Many couples were soon dancing up and down every street and in the squares all over Mondon, music of many kinds all played and yet they didn't clash with each other.

Alfred laughed as he watched his son run off to play with the other children; his wife leant back on his throne. Alfred sat on the throne next to Arthur and took a hold of his hand, causing the queen to look at him in surprise.

"Alfred, aren't you going to go dance?" Arthur asked knowing that his idiot husband never passed up the chance to party. And this was basically a huge party so it confused Arthur as you why the King wasn't already elbow deep in drink and dancing.

"My dance partner is currently carrying my second child and I would rather be here with you than out on the dance floor by myself." Alfred grinned at Arthur's red cheeks.

"G-Git! You should be out enjoying the festival, not here just watching. I'm sure anyone would be happy to dance with the king." Arthur stuttered which made his blush grow more. Alfred laughed and brought Arthur's hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"There is no one I would rather dance with than you Artie. I will only enjoy the festival if you are by my side for the entire day. Besides, the Hero shouldn't abandon his wife for anything!" Alfred winked at Arthur who just scowled.

"You-"Arthur stuttered out.

"You're so cute when you're mad!" Alfred laughed as he avoided Arthur's hands as they tried to hit the king. Arthur was red as the red roses that bloomed in Hearts, his face held a small pout which just added to the cuteness.

"Humph!" Arthur huffed and looked away from his husband, hoping to Spala that no one just saw how childishly he acted. Alfred just smiled and grabbed hold of Arthur's hand again, squeezing it gently. Arthur didn't look back at the king but he did squeeze back, a small smile forcing its way onto his face. The queen couldn't really stay mad at Alfred no matter what the idiot did, one of the many reasons why Arthur married him. He controlled Alfred when he was being an idiot or when he couldn't control his anger and Alfred made him be more open towards people and not be a stick in the mud.

The two men continued to watch their son run and play with the other children, Arthur's free hand resting on his large stomach. The small kicks proved that their unborn child was excited about the festival just as much as their older sibling.

* * *

**-Back alleyway-**

As the festival was in full swing, the King and Queen dancing with their son when the Queen felt up to it, a clocked figure looked at the festivities. Hate and rage in their two coloured eyes, one was a blood red with a cat like slit while the other was a due forest green, no life in the green eye what so ever.

The figure looked one as the King and Queen danced to a slow song that was begin played, their eyes shining with the love they felt for the other. It was enough to make the figure sick and even more hate filled their black heart.

"You will pay..." The figure's voice, a female, was sharp and dripped with hatred and rage. It also was held pain and sadness of a broken heart.

"You snake... you continue to take what rightfully mine, making him fall for your tricks." The sound of soft sobbing couldn't be other held by the loud music. The figure lifted the hook to revel their face, though it was still shadowed by the dark back.

It was a woman with long black hair, seeming to be dripping some kind of liquid though it was too dark to tell what it was. The woman had deadly pale skin and perfect features as if she walked off the front page of a model magazine. There was however a strange looking black mark over her red eye, a large amount of dark magic pulsing from it like a heartbeat. Her cloak covered the rest of her body, her breaths seeming to be painful almost.

"I will continue to take them... until you see my king that should have choice another..." She gripped a piece of the cloaks fabric, over where her heart should be. Her eyes looked at the family as they danced together with not a care in the world. The young boy laughed as he was swung around by his father, his mother smiling softly as he rubbed the large stomach he had.

She glared at the queen with an unknown hatred for him. "The king will learn... that he should have never chosen you for his queen. He will see that we were meant to be together... that you were a mistake on his part."

She smirked with a twisted look before backing up into the dark alleyway. "And I know just the way to make you suffer, _Queen England..._"

Then she was gone, as if she was never there at all.

* * *

**OHHHHHH! Who is it! **

**I hope you liked it and I am working on the chapters for the other fan fictions so just give me time, college is really pilling on the work.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Familiar Face

**Here's the next chapter, where we start to see some action! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Familiar Face**

Alfred and Arthur watched the many couples dance at the lively music that was playing, the young women's skirts twirling around as their partners spun them. During this time Ace had gone to play with some of the other children, his giggles and laughter brought joy to his partners, both of them happy that their son was enjoying the festival so far. Alfred and Arthur were still sat on the thrones that overlooked the square, Arthur rubbing his stomach to calm the small kicks from all the excitement that was happening around him since all the noise and music were quite loud.

"Alfred," Arthur turned to look at his husband who was watching Ace dance with a young girl, his face a bright red. "You don't have to say with me you git. Why don't you go dance?" Alfred turned his head to look at his beautiful queen, his sky blue eyes shone in the sun with the love for the other.

Arthur must have noticed since his eyes reflected the same look with a small blush slowly crawling its way onto his cheeks.

"I don't have a partner to dance with." The king answered without hesitation.

Arthur failed to stop the small chuckle that escaped his throat. "That's never stopped you before my love. And I am SURE many young ladies and gentlemen would be glad to be your dancing partner for this afternoon." Arthur said as his tried to stop any jealously in his tone about Alfred dancing with other people.

Alfred laughed and held Arthur's hand tightly. "Yes that is true... But they aren't you sweetie and you are the only person I would dance with."

Arthur blushed a deep red at the King's comment. "G-Git! There are many dance partners here that are much better than me!" Arthur stuttered as he looked anywhere but the King, knowing full well there was a 'full-of-himself' smirk on the idiots face.

"Yeah, but then you would be on your own and a HERO like myself shouldn't leave his damsel alone. Who knows when a villain with come and sweep you away?" Alfred dramatically stated, his ego boosting itself to sky levels once again. This was why Arthur was a queen and wife because he was the only person that could that could bring the King down to earth. And in turn, Alfred was the only one who could save Arthur from the serious case 'Stick-Up-The-Ass' disease, as Alfred called it, that the queen 'suffered' from.

"I am sure the baby and I will be fine will all the extra guards you have on every corner of every street in the whole of Mondon. Now will you please go and dance instead of sitting here? I think we lost sight of Ace in the crowd." Arthur said.

Alfred looked at the dancing crowd before them and they had indeed lost sight of their son, the little monster off dancing and playing and not saying in sight of his parents at all times while they were in the city. Alfred sighed knowing his queen had won this argument yet again and got up from his seat, smiling down at his queen before running off in-between the crowd to find their son.

'Finally, I can watch the festival in peace...' Arthur leant back against the throne closed his eyes, his feet tired of carrying the weight of two people. Arthur was just about to dose off when someone grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair. Before Arthur could realise what was happening he was pulled out towards the square's dance floor with the sound of a familiar laughter in his ear.

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted though it was hard to hear over the sounds of the cheering crowds and the loud music. Alfred grinned as he dragged his unwilling husband to the dance floor, his son Ace cheering as his parents soon stood in the middle of the crowd of dancers, the young boy standing with a group of other children dancing together.

"See, Ace is find and having fun with his friends and is in no danger with this many people watching. Now it's time for the hero to dance with his wife!" Alfred laughed and pulled Arthur close to him, gripping his hands into a tight hold so he couldn't escape. Arthur was now flushed a bright red from anger and embarrassment that his husband had A. Completely ignored what he said before and B. Dragged him out in the middle of a crowd of people with his large stomach to dance for all the kingdom to see.

Lovely. Just lovely.

"I-I told you that-"Arthur stuttered but was quickly cut off when Alfred pressed their lips together in a short but sweet kiss. Some of the crowd cheered as their King and Queen shared a romantic moment. Any protest Arthur had soon died as he melted into the kiss, his anger slowly melting away and was replaced by love.

Alfred pulled away too soon for the Queen's liking, though he would never admit it to anyone, and smiled lovingly at his queen, his left tightly holding Arthur's right and his right arm securely around Arthur's waist. Arthur's large stomach was between them, away from watching eyes.

"Arthur, I would like to dance with my pregnant queen before he gets too tired from carrying our second baby around all day." Alfred said as he kissed Arthur's right knuckles, the blush on the queen's face making him even more beautiful to the king.

"... Why can I never stay mad at you?" Arthur sighed before smiling. Alfred winked at his wife and began to slow dance as a slow song started to play, couples coming to the dance floor and started dancing together making a small circle around the King and Queen.

"Because we both love each other, and it is a love that has no limit to its power." Alfred said lovingly as he pecked his queen softy. Arthur smiled knowingly that the idiot, _his_ idiot, was right. Soon they were both dancing the day away with not a care in the world, even Ace danced with them in the lively songs.

It was truly a day to remember.

... In more ways than one...

* * *

Arthur panted heavily as he fell back onto the queen size bed, the satin blue sheets wrinkling under his large weight. His feet cried for joy as he sat down, a break from dancing and walking much welcome. The festival has gone through most of the night and Arthur could still here the loud music from the ball room where the feast was held not long ago, it now filled with music and dancing to enjoy the final hours of the festival. Arthur would have still been at the feast but he was so tired after the amount of dancing and moving around he had gone through today that Alfred had ordered a group of guards to escort the pregnant queen to their bedchambers.

It was late in the evening, the moon high in the sky with the stars scattered across the black blanket that covered the kingdom. Arthur had changed into his sleepwear with was a unbuttoned, long sleeve, purple silk top and bottoms, the top being too small for fit around his large stomach. This was a fact that annoyed the queen greatly and for some reason made the King even happier with the side effects of being pregnant. It was a times like this that the queen wished it was Alfred carrying their child, so he could see how tiring and stressful it can be. He never meant it though, the small kicks he got giving him the strength to go through the 8 months of weight gain and emotional mood swings.

Arthur laid back onto the feather mattress and pulled the covers over his body, the soft sheets tickling his stomach a little as he lifted them up. Arthur sighed and stared at the white ceiling above the dark wood four-posted bed, the blue drapes lying over the large beams that connected the posts together. The queen's forest green eyes were heavy and he would have gone to sleep if it wasn't for the loud music that was travelling through the long hallways of the castle, which was quite something since their chambers were in the large tower of the north wing, the King's wing. Normally the Queen would be in his own wing with was the east wing, but since him and Alfred were married for love and not business, they saw no point of being in two different wings. This is why it was remained the Royal wing, for it held all the royal family but the Jack, who slept in the west wing.

The moon shone brightly through the large windows and doors that lead out to the balcony that overlooked most of the capital and even some of the forests and fields that were beyond the city walls. The moonlight was the only source of light in the room apart from the slight crack in between the double doors that led out to the candle lit hallway, the sound of the two guards that Alfred had ordered to stay there until he arrived from the ball after seeing off the last of their noble guests.

Ace had been taken to bed by his nanny that took care of him when his parents could not, the boy had passed out on his father's throne when the King and Queen were slow dancing, the day had taken it out of the poor sweetheart.

So with nothing else to do, the queen lifted himself up and off the bed and put on his purple silk robe. After tying it tightly, but not too tightly so he didn't crush the baby, the queen opened the doors to the balcony, the cold evening air sending shivers up and down the queens shine. Arthur placed his palms on the stone railing and stared down on the city of Mondon, music and lively dancing was still going on in the streets with all the lamps lit up and the cheers. It was like a string of lights twisted and turned through the capital, making the streets look beautiful in the darkness of night. Beyond the city outer walls, darkness covered the forests and countryside, the small lights from towns in the distance glowed faintly like a firefly did.

'I will never get tired of this sight... it's like magic that is so common in the world but can never truly be touched by even the more powerful mage in all the land.' Arthur thought as he let go on the sides of the balcony, sitting at the table and cushioned chairs that overlooked this scene. On the table was a bouquet of spade roses, the blue petals giving off a faint glow in the moonlight, and the book of Iwar, the jealous goddess.

Arthur was fascinated with the tales of the jealous goddess and how she continued to repeat her same mistakes of falling in love with someone that was not hers to begin with. The book was very old but it was only recently discovered by a team of mages that were exuviating an ancient temple on the far east of spades, believing that it was once the place where the magi of old studied spells that could shape space and open portals to over dimensions. This book was the only thing that was in good enough condition and it was sent to the castle to be translated, the queen taking it upon himself to translate it since he had always been interested in old magic's that had long been forgotten to the world.

'Might as well continue with this book since I can't seem to get to sleep.' Arthur picked up the book and turned to the page where he left off from when he was in the garden that morning. The stories of Iwar were short and only took up a page, but they seemed to be on the same topic over and over again, just in different worlds or times according to the book. The same mistakes and the same crimes.

Arthur felt a sharp kick and rubbed his stomach to calm the baby as he read the next story.

* * *

**It had been many, many years since her punishment and Iwar's heart only grew colder and darker and time slowly ticked by. Her heart still ached for the king she lost due to her acts of jealously and selfishness, her hate for the queen that took her love away growing and growing until she vowed to never let another take her love from her again. **

**The world that once held her beloved king held nothing important to her anymore and so, with all the magic she held inside her body, she transported herself to a different dimension entirely. The cost of this was losing her powers again for another 5 years; the irony of this price dug itself deep into her head as she begun to hunt for love once more. Iwar believing that she will only be granted her place by the gods side if she found a human that will love her for who she was, not for the beauty she once had. **

**Her dark heart had willed her to travel to the realm of the devils, another name for hell. It was a place of blood red sky that rained ash from the black clouds, were the ground never grew life, not even a single blade of grass, and where nightmares and demons are born and raised to haunt the minds and dreams of the living in the worlds above them. This land had the same darkness as her broken heart held inside its weak walls, the shadows that tainted her soul proved to the demons that she was welcome among there kind, for she was as black and as tainted as they were. **

**It was only a matter of time before she was brought to the palace where the ruler of these people, The King of Demons, lived with his two sons. Iwar was dragged by two large fire demons and was forced to kneel before the royalty of this demonic realm. The old demon king was at his last breath, Iwar knowing when a man was in his last moments of life in the world of the living. He ordered her to explain why she was in his realm and how she became to be as heartless and as black as a demon. Iwar told her story and was seen in many eyes of demons as the perfect bride for the prince. The king offered the black hearted goddess a place at the palace and she could stay with them as long as she so wished it. Iwar accepted the king's offer and for the first time in her never ending lifetime, she found peace in a realm that was so black, just like her.**

**It was only two moons later that Iwar met the prince, her heart beating as fast as it had for the king she once loved. The prince was like the king in appearance in every way, only having hair black as night and sky blue cat-like eyes that held coldness and no love in them at all. The Prince was like the shadow of what her king had become before he killed himself, cold and uncaring to anyone but close family. Iwar then knew that this was the second chance at finally being with the one she loved, and the gods above be damned if she didn't gain the love from this prince like the king should have done. **

**Over time, Iwar and the Prince grew close and like before, many saw this as the Princes choice as a mate. Iwar felt her heart become lighter and lighter as time went on, knowing that this time was her time for happiness and that she would have a heart that only belonged to her. She vowed that she wouldn't lose the Prince to a snake like she did the King.**

**But fate was cruel to Iwar, for when the Prince's 235****th**** birthday arrived, the day where she would finally tell the Prince the feelings that she never had the chance to with the King, she once again found her love trapped in the tight grip of a snake. **

**She found the Prince in the gardens lip locked with a Lust demon, a demon that shared the look of the queen that she took the life from long ago and yet was so different. The same queen that cursed her with the green eye that burned every time she thought of killing another. The demon had blood red hair unlike the queen's gold, but his eyes were a bright forest green. Iwar watched from her hiding place as the lustful pair of demons kissed each other, the Prince's arms held the red demon close to his body. **

**At first Iwar fought it was only lust, her time with these demons showed her that lust was much easier to find than love. Love was only when a demon found the one that they wanted to mate with. The Prince and the Lust Demon shared many nights together, Iwar seeing less and less of the Prince as time went on. When the old king died was when she finally snapped.**

**The Prince was made King and declared that he loved the Lust Demon, the snake was surprised at this as if he was under the conclusion that he was only there for the prince's pleasure, and asked the demon if he would become his mate for life until death do they part. Iwar could only watch in rage and heartbreak as the Lust demon agreed and it wasn't a matter of time until the demon was made the King's Mate. **

**Iwar tried to find a way to break the pair apart but even these two dark hearted creatures loved each other more and more as moons past, Iwar's friendship with the Prince slowly disappearing as the Demon King forgot about her, like her feelings didn't matter and she was just a toy that he could throw away. Over time her presence at the palace was unneeded and she was no longer welcome seem she had no purpose there. **

**Iwar once again found herself kneeling before the Demon King, his snake of a mate sitting on the armchair of the King with the King's arm around his waist. Iwar continued to stare at the ground as her love stated that she was no longer needed and welcome here, so she must leave if she wanted her soul to be spared. She felt the eyes of the snake sneer down at her, as if he knew about her feelings and was glad he had crushed them into dust. It was in the final moments of the meeting that the time limit of her magic ended, her powers returning to full max and the goddess felt only one thing had to be done.**

**Be rid of the snake.**

**Iwar's aqua sent the demons in shock and panic, the fact a goddess had hidden among them angered them. Iwar quickly sent out a bright light, the demons shrieking and growling at the brightness and it was only a moment she needed. Iwar rushed towards the King and his mate and grabbed her dagger, the blade covered in a deadly poison that could kill a demon in a matter of minutes. Iwar struck the King's mate, the demon gasping and crying out in pain, which alerted the King that his partner was in pain. The King could only watch as his mate was struck by the blade, the goddess smirking as his love cried out.**

**It was only for a single moment that the demon found sudden strength and brought his hand to cover the goddess untouched eye. Iwar could only gasp as the snake poisoned her eye with a demons curse, a curse that sucked the last drop of life out of the demon but had left his mark on the goddess like the queen had done many years ago. Iwar's eye slowly turned red, a demons eye in the place of her once beautiful blue. A black mark slowly twisted itself like a snake around her eye and burned into her skin with the heat of thousand suns. **

**Now both her eyes were cursed, one burning when he thought of killing innocence, while the other burned when he killed in general.**

**Iwar quickly ran from the palace, an army of demons chased her as the King held his dying mate, tears of blood, the blood that was flowing from his broken heart, running down his face as he tried to stop the blood. The demon only smiled at his love and with his last breath declared that his dark heart would always belong to the demon king. **

**Iwar heard the shriek of anger and pain that the heartbroken king let out, the army of demons slowly gaining up on her. Iwar saw that her only chance was to teleport to another world once again, the same price applied as before but the goddess did not care. It was her only chance at escaping the king's army since demons always had a way of killing off holy beings, immortality didn't apply to their methods.**

**So, with a broken heart once again, Iwar had once again disappeared. But she would never be forgotten... or forgiven.**

**This, the King vowed, was his promise to his beloved mate. That he would find the goddess and destroy her slowly and painfully.**

**Even if it took many lifetimes to do so.**

* * *

Arthur shuddered as he closed the book, from the coldness his arms felt and also the story. It seemed that Iwar made an enemy of a demon king that day. The power of the words sent shivers down the queen's shine, his hope that this was just a story to scare little children in the days of old had never been more great. The last story was shorter and didn't hold as much detail, though it was very worn out and some of the writing was written in a language that even the Jack could not translate. Arthur was able to link the two kings together, each loosing what they held close to their heart. But while the King never found out that Iwar was behind these crimes, the Prince saw it first hand and vowed revenge for his fallen lover.

And words could be very powerful when used by a broken man.

Arthur walked back into his and Alfred's chambers, putting the book on his bedside table before getting into bed himself. The music had stopped and Arthur was sure that Alfred was saying goodbye to the last of his guests before retiring to their chambers to join the queen. Arthur thought he would finally get some sleep that the loud music that was playing before robbed him of. The reading of the book however felt the queen restless and alert, so falling asleep proved useless so the queen gave up and stared at the ceiling about, thinking over the stories of Iwar.

'Her name sounds familiar to me, but that's impossible since she was the goddess of beauty of the old religion. We don't worship those gods anymore and all stories and texts of them were destroyed by the church to stop people from recreating the religion. But Iwar was never mentioned in any text about the old gods... Maybe she really was cast from the heavens for a mistake she made...' Arthur thought to himself, his knowledge of the old religion and their stories and gods was limited and anyone who really studied the old religion was part of the church that never talked about it to anyone, or was dead from the church who stopped their attempts to learn of the old ways. Arthur didn't believe in any gods or religion, since he was a man of science and magic. The church thought magic was unnatural and should be destroyed, believing that only the gods should change the world in unnatural ways.

Arthur shook his head, knowing he would be awake all night if he was going to try and answer all these questions. And his head and body where aching for some sleep, the day activities taking everything out of his body.

Arthur slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

As the queen slept, a cloaked figure appeared on the balcony. The figure walked with amazing grace as if they were a noble or something that was fear and respected. But this figure had the respect of no one, for their crimes ran so deep that even the depths of hell itself would turn them away. A pale as snow hand reached for the lock of the double doors that separated the bedroom from the balcony and a female sounding voice muttered in a strange language that was spoken too fast to understand. A light shone from inside the lock and the door clicked open, the queen too deep in his sleep to hear the sound of the intruder.

The intruder pushed the door open and quickly walked into the large bedchambers of the king and queen, the faint of water dripping to the tile floor was heard from the intruder as they walked. The intruder glided across the floor with no even the sound of footsteps alerting the sleeping queen. Two hands with black nails reached for the hood of the cloak and lifted it off, the moonlight making every feature of the intruder stand out.

It was the women from the alley, her eyes glared with an unknown hatred and jealously for the sleeping queen. Fire of rage burned in her eyes as her black hair continued to drip with a liquid that made a trail of it from where she had walked into the chambers. The woman reached for her large chest and pulled out a small black bag, small enough to be held in your palm but large enough to weigh a bit from whatever was inside it. She wore a twisted look as she opened the bag, the smell of pure cold and painful death was released. A large amount of purple powder sat inside the bag, the smell only gave off a hint of what its purpose was.

The woman grabbed a pinch of the powder and lightly sprinkled the sleeping queen, who felt nothing as if he was under a sleeping trance. The woman put the bag away when she was done and raised both hands over the queen and began to mutter an ancient spell.

**I call on thy dark spirits,**

**Hear my prayer. **

**I summon you before me,**

**The goddess that brought forth the nightmare.**

The woman's hands began to glow a dark purple, waves of powerful and ancient magic coming from her fingertips. The queen still slept and it was now clear that he could not hear her curse and had fallen prey to a trance of a deep sleep.

**I, Iwar of the old gods, command you now,**

**To deliver a curse upon the man before me.**

**He has taken what was rightfully mine, **

**So he must suffer for taking my right to be free.**

The powder that was on the queen slowly begun to glow and strange shadows began to dance on the walls, and yet no one could see theses shadows from the balcony windows for this room was now covered in dark magic. The shadows moved like snakes towards the sleeping queen, his skin becoming a deadly pale white and his breathing began to slow to a dangerous speed.

**The night is young and the moon is full,**

**So take this soul thy offer to you.**

**He will pay for his crimes with his life,**

**So take him now so I-**

"MUMMY!"

A sound of a child's screaming broke the woman's concentration and the shadows began to disappear. The woman cursed under her breath as she looked at the doorway to the hall, where the shadow of a young child stood screaming at the top of his lungs. His cries had alerted the guards and worst of all...

...the King.

"W-Who..." The woman looked down and stared at the pair of forest green eyes that stared in shock back at her, as if he was seeing a face he would rather forget. The curse had failed and the queen was still alive and healthy, now free from the sleeping trance that was cast upon him. Before the woman even knew what was happening, the doorway was suddenly full of armed guards and the face of the king.

Alfred had just said goodbye to the last of his guests when he heard his son screaming and crying at the top of his lungs, it was when he cried for his mother in fear that made him run. Now he was staring at a young woman over his queen, the scent of fowl magic clear in the room and the sudden fear in his queen's and son's eyes only filled him with rage.

His family was to be happy and always smiling, not have fear in their eyes like now. Those who brought fear to their hearts must be punished.

"Guards! Seize her!" The King ordered as he ran over to his queen, who had come to his senses and rolled away from the woman and climbed off the bed. Ace had ran to his mother and was now hugging his waist in a death grip. Alfred pulled his family into his arms and glared with rage at the stranger, who had run out to the balcony and jumped off it.

"Your majesty, she-"a guard said but what cut short by the King.

"Don't let her get away! If she does I will have all your heads on a silver platter!" The king threatened and there were no lies behind his words. The guards quickly bowed and ran after the woman, the fear of losing their heads now deep within their hearts. Soon the room was silent with only the prince's sobs to he heard.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Ace cried over and over as if he was trying to wake up from a horrible dream. Arthur gave a small smile at his son and hugged the boy tightly in his arms, the queen still trapped in the tight grip the king had him in.

"Shhh sweetheart, mummy is here. The woman is gone now... there is no need to cry." The queen whispered softly as he rubbed Ace's back in a calming manner. Arthur felt Alfred's shaking breath on the back of his neck and turned his head towards the king, his hands still trying to calm the sobbing boy in his arms.

"Alfred I..." Arthur was cut off when the king pressed his lips onto his, small tears in the Kings blue eyes.

"W-When I heard Ace scream I thought... I-I thought t-that..." Alfred stuttered as his whole body shook with fear, the thought of what would have happened if Ace hadn't screamed terrified the king to his very core.

Arthur sighed though he was still slightly shaken by these events, he must remain strong for the both of them and make sure they see that he was healthy and alive. That itself was a task, a task that would probably take years to do before Alfred lets Arthur leave the castle again.

He did it once before right after Ace was born, when an assassin tried to murder the queen and baby Ace, which still haunted Alfred Arthur suspected. The assassin wasn't found until three months after Ace had been born, the queen and the newborn prince kept under full guard and never allowed into the gardens much less outside the castle walls. Even when the assassin was put to death it took almost a year and a half for Arthur to convince the frightened king that nothing was going to happen to them now.

Arthur knew that he might as well say goodbye to the outside world since he knew that Alfred would not let the queen be left alone for more than five seconds. At least the guards will be able to catch the assassin before she gets away, since after the even with Ace Alfred made the training for the guards tougher than ever before in spades, in fact all four kingdoms really, history.

* * *

"What the f**k do you mean she got away?!" Alfred's yelling and cursing could be heard all around the castle, his rage and anger well known to anyone who tried to cross him or threaten what he held dear to his heart. The King of Spades was currently in the throne room with the Jack of Spades and a handful of guards that were sent to the boarders of spades and back to find the assassin that tried to kill the queen, who was currently in Ace's room with around four heavily armoured guards outside the door.

It had only been two days since the assassination attempt and since then the Queen was watched like a hawk every day and night, not being allow anywhere outside or somewhere the king wasn't sure was safe enough. Arthur was now refusing to even speak to the king which only added to Alfred's foul mood.

And he was not even going to mention the archers that patrolled the rooftops day and night, or the amount of patrols through the halls every day and night so there was always two or more guards in a hallway at a time.

"Alfred! Calm down aru! Yelling will not find the assassin any faster!" Yao sighed as he tried to calm the angered king, which was normally a task left to the queen since he was the only one who could do it was succeed but since he was currently on palace lock down it was up to the jack to stop Alfred's rash actions from killing anyone.

Alfred's glared turned to his Jack, who did not even flinch under the death glare the King was sending him. "A deadly assassin that attacked my Queen, who wasn't even able to sense she was in the room mind you, and could of killed him if Ace hadn't woken up and gone to our room! I want this woman found and brought before the court! I need to find out why she tried to take Artie's life!" Alfred growled in anger and started to glare that the soldiers again, who were now shaking in fear that the King would go through with the punishment of them all losing their heads.

"And what if you don't find this woman aru? What then?" Yao snapped slightly, his patience with the young king coming to an end quickly and wishing the queen was here to control his husband.

"I will find her... and she will face justice for her crimes. I will not stop until she is gone from this world and will never harm anyone ever again. It is my duty as King of Spades to protect my people, but it is my duty as a husband and father to protect my family. I will not let an assassin run free in Spades as long as I am your king for I made a vow, along with you and Arthur, to protect the people of spades until our dying breaths. I have always lived up to these vow Yao and have tried my best for this kingdom, which is all my people ask." Alfred's eyes went from cold to warm, a deep love shown in his sky blue eyes.

"But I also made a vow to protect my growing family with my life until I had taken my final breath, and to the gods above I will not let someone try and take my world away from me." Yao found himself speechless at the King's speech, the emotion in the words true and spoken like a true King of Spades. The Jack could only nod in understanding and watched as Alfred ordered the guards to double the patrols around the capital and castle, even to the outer walls of Mondon to find the assassin. The guards bowed and marched out of the throne room, leaving the King and Jack to sit in silence and ponder over what the future was to bring.

Spades was the suit of Time and Space, also known as the 'Spirit Deck' and the 'Suit of Death' and many other names. Yet this was something that even their items could not show the outcome of, the future covered in a thick fog that kept the truth from being revelled.

* * *

**So sorry it was late but I have been behind on some world and have been continuing a YUGIOH story idea that I gave up long ago, which I think will replace one of my other fanfics since I don't want to be working on too many at the same time. **

**Sorry about any spelling or gramma mistakes but they aren't really my strong point in writing. **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 - Whispers of Past Words

**Here's the next chapter and please read the bit at the bottom once you're done, it's important to the story and how you should read it.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Whispers of Past Words

Arthur smiled as he watched Ace draw on the many pieces of paper that were scattered around on the floor, the young prince having great interest in drawing and anything to do with art. Arthur sometimes thinks that he possibly got it from his sister, God bless her soul, who was a travelling artist back in the day. The queen still has an old sketch book of hers that she left him when she passed away due to old age around 50 years ago. This was one of the many faults of being a royal, since your live span and any children born of two royals will have a much longer life span than normal humans, spades especially since it was the Kingdom of Time. Ace would stop growing when he hit 21 or so, it really did depend on how much of the royals' power he was born with.

Arthur and Ace were currently in Ace's room, avoiding the raging King that was probably having a hissy fit in the throne room about the horrid event that happened a week ago. Alfred had made sure that Arthur and Ace was always under heavy guard and never alone anywhere in the castle if they wasn't with the King himself, since there was no way that the assassin would attack the queen and the prince while another person was there. Ace had also started to have terrible nightmares for the past week ever since the event and was now terrified to leave his mother's side, which meant Ace had been sleeping with his parents instead of his own room and sticking to his mother's side all day. Arthur knew it was going to be impossible for him to convince his idiot of a husband that he was fine and that he didn't need to be babysat, so the queen concentrated on Ace and his fears instead of Alfred and his fits.

Alfred was impossible to argue with, Ace however did have half his genes so Arthur probably would have better luck with his son anyway.

Ace's room was a bit smaller that his parents room but still quite large. He had a light wooden floor which was covered in many different shades of blue rugs, the walls a sky blue colour with a white painted ceiling above. Ace had normal size double bed with many different pillows and stuffed animals decorated at the head of it, four pillars were at each corner of the bed and a wooden frame was sat on top of them, a blue curtain draped on top. Ace had covered his walls with all sorts of pictures and doodles he had done himself, a fact that his parents found adorable to no end.

"Mummy, look!" Arthur broke away from his thoughts and looked at Ace who was now standing in front of him with a picture in his tiny hands.

The picture was of four people dressed in blue and purple clothing with a small spade looking symbol on each on, the two tallest figures had crowns on. Arthur smiled as he knew what Ace had drawn.

"It's beautiful Ace, who's in the picture?" Arthur asked with a loving smile.

Ace giggled and waved the picture around as he bounced in sudden hyper happiness, a habit that he got from his ass of a father. "You, daddy, me and the baby playing in a green field. We are all happy and together."

Arthur laughed slightly. "Its lovely sweetheart, why don't you go and add it to your gallery." Ace nodded and run other to the other picture he had stuck on his wall, trying to find a space to put the picture where it wouldn't cover any of the others he had drawn. Arthur watched from his seat, which was on a raised platform that looked out a giant window, overlooking most of the capital and kingdom beyond. Ace said that he loved the window since he felt like he was 'protecting' the many people of the kingdom below. Alfred and Arthur were a bit worried since the window was perfect for an intruder to get through but Yao had promised them that the window was built out of some of the strongest glass in all of Spades and it was impossible to break with force. Arthur was still worried so he put up some protection spells on the edges of the window so then they sense it breaks, not only will it warn the queen but the intruder will be frozen in time.

Arthur turned to look at Ace again, the young boy on the floor drawing his latest creation. The queen watched him for a while when he felt a sharp kick in his stomach.

"Ow." Arthur hissed.

"Mummy!" Ace gasped and leapt to his feet when he heard his mother hiss in pain. His mother hand both his hands on his large stomach where his baby brother or sister was. Arthur had a small smile on his face which confused his son.

"Are you and the baby ok? Why are you smiling if you're hurt?" Ace started with a long list of questions. Arthur chuckled and grabbed one of Ace's hands and placed it on his stomach.

"What is it-"Ace said and gasped as he felt the small kicks under his hand.

"That's your little brother or sister saying hello." Arthur said and he watched Ace place both hands on his stomach and stare at it with awe and amassment.

"Really? Then I will say hello too! Hello baby, I am Ace your big brother. I really hope you come soon so we can play together in the gardens when mommy and daddy are busy. I will show you all the rooms in the palace and where you sleep and where you can find mummy and daddy..." Ace continued to talk about all the things he would show the baby once it was born. Arthur smiled got wider as he watched Ace fuss over his large stomach, his small hands feeling all over the large bump where the baby was growing.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"You're majesties?" Arthur looked away from his son and stomach to look at the closed door where the knocking sound and the voice came from.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur asked as he stared at the door. Ace had left Arthur's stomach and gone back to his drawing, having no interest in what was happening between his mother and a guard.

"The King requires your presence in the throne room. I am here to take you there." The guard said as he slipped into the room. Arthur said nothing for a while and flicked his glaze to Ace who was looking back at him from his spot on the floor with an unreadable expression in his teal eyes.

Arthur really didn't feel like talking to his husband at the moment, too angry with the man to care if he wanted to see him or not. But, then again, knowing Alfred as well as he did, there was no doubt that even it said he would not come, Alfred would most likely come here at start complaining and whining to Arthur whether Ace was in the room or not. Arthur had been able to keep Ace from seeing Alfred's fits so far and he would be a lot safer with his nanny instead of his parents with their current tension.

"I can bloody get to the throne room on my own in my own time, not whenever my _dear husband_ feels like it. I want you to take my son to his Uncle Matthew at the Williams Estate." Arthur said as he stood from his chair. Ace scrambled to his feet when he heard his Uncles name.

"I'm going to see Uncle Mattie! Cool!" Ace giggled as he picked up and carried his pencils and paper to his 'Art Chest' as the boy called it. Arthur nodded and with a bit of difficulty, kneed down so he was eye level with Ace.

"Yes sweetie, you're going to stay with your Uncle Matthew for a few days while mummy and daddy try and fix things here." Arthur said.

Ace's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Why are you sending me away? Why can't I stay here with you? If I can't protect you then that mean lady with come back and take mummy away!" Ace started to whine with tears forming in his large eyes. Arthur wiped his tears away and kissed the top of his head.

"Mummy will be fine, daddy's guard with protect mummy while his little hero is visiting his favourite uncle." Arthur said softly as he wiped away all the tears that were forming in his sons eyes.

"But-"Ace stuttered.

Arthur kissed his forehead again. "No buts and no whining. Mummy and Daddy will come visit you when we can but for now I want you to spend some time with your uncle. Maybe he'll even let you ride his pet polar bear." Arthur said.

"Ok..." Ace pouted but soon giggled when his mother tickled him lightly across his stomach. Arthur kissed his son one last time before standing up away and facing the guard that had stood there silently this whole time. Ace skipped off to his closet to get his bags, the boy probably going to take his art stuff and some stuffed animals that were on his bed.

Arthur made sure Ace was distracted before addressing the guard before him. "Please take my son to the Williams Estate and then stay there for two nights to make sure everything in the surround area is safe before returning."

"But what about the King?" The guard asked as he bowed.

"I will take care of the king personally. Now do as I have asked." Arthur ordered with a stern look that proved he wouldn't take no for an answer.

The guard looked like he wanted to argue but said nothing against his queen order. Ace walked back over to his mother with a small bag on his back.

"I'm ready!" Ace beamed. Arthur smiled and took Ace's small hand and walked out of the boy's room.

* * *

"I want to stay with mummy!" Ace whined again as he was put on a horse in front of the guard, his small back strapped to the saddle of the large chestnut mare. Arthur tapped his son on the noise with a scowl.

"Don't whine sweetheart!" Arthur said. Ace crossed his arms and pouted, the same pout of that idiot that he somehow fell in love with had.

Arthur, Ace along with a large amount of guards surrounding the area was in the courtyard at the front of the palace. Arthur had avoided going to the throne yet and that had probably put the king in an even fouler mood but he was too busy seeing his son off to care. Ace was still arguing about being sent away from his parents to stay with his Uncle Matthew but the queen had convinced him with the deal that he had to visit him every week otherwise Ace promised he was going to walk all the way back to the palace on his own. Arthur had agreed that he would visit as often as he could with Alfred looking over his shoulder all the time. The queen didn't want to sent his child away but he didn't want that assassin to come back and attack Ace as the boy had interrupted her spell last time, saving Arthur from his almost demise. If the assassin knew that attacking Ace would cause get pain and panic to the queen and king, then it would be better if she didn't know where the prince was. Arthur also wanted Ace away from Alfred, the man's violent and raging temper becoming the best of him, heck, the man had already sent five men to their graves because they looked at Arthur funny. The queen didn't want Ace around his father at the moment and had so far been able to keep him from the king, but he couldn't do it forever. Sending him to Alfred's twin brother, Matthew Williams, was the best option since,

a) Matthew was much more quiet and calm than Alfred

b) His estate was in the country outside of Mondon so Ace would be way out of harm's way

And c) He was the only person Arthur could think of that wouldn't tell the King where his son is. Matthew didn't listen to Alfred much anyway so that made him the perfect choice.

So, as much as it pains him and slowly kills him on the inside, Arthur had to protect his son with the only way he knew that would cause the least amount of panic. The only person he would have to deal will was Alfred and he was an expert when it came to it.

"But mum!" Ace whined again and looked like he was about to throw one of his fits, a trait that he sadly got from his ticking-time-bomb of a father. Arthur leant up and kissed his son on the cheek and smiled.

"I need you to be a good boy and do as I have asked Ace, please do this for mummy and your baby brother or sister." Arthur said as his arms wrapped around his large stomach, his green eyes staring directly into Ace's teal and Arthur knew at once he had won the argument.

"...Ok... I'm only doing this for you mummy and my baby brother or sister!" Ace pouted. Arthur laughed and stepped away from the horse and looked at the guard.

"You will take my son to his uncle a once and if I so much as here from Ace that you sidetracked then by the power of the old gods I will hunt you down and serve you to our guest at the next ball." Arthur threatened and felt great satisfaction when he saw the guard gulp and shakily nod his head. The guard kicked the mare and the horse started walking, then trotting that when into a full canter when they reached the large gates. Ace waved wildly to his mother as they rode away.

"Bye Mum! Visit me soon!" Ace yelled at the top of his voice, the guard having to keep hold of the seven year old boy to stop him from falling off the horse.

Arthur smiled widely and waved back and he watched his son ride away. It pained him in his heart deeply to do such a thing but he would feel much better knowing that Ace was out of harm's way. Matthew was a good man and was able to protect Ace just as well as his parents could, one of the reason why he was one of the King's advisors though he rarely came to the castle, a special illness that he had made it hard for him to deal with the smells of the capital and his doctors ordered him to stay in the countryside as much as possible, the fresh air much better for his health than the city fumes.

Speaking of the King, Alfred was still waiting for him in the throne room and by now one of the many servants must have told him about Ace if the guards hadn't already informed him. The man was just as protective about Ace as he was about Arthur which was a great deal so Arthur started to mentally prepare himself for his husbands rage.

"You're majesty, the king as just sent word that 'if you don't get your pregnant ass in this throne in the next hour, I will hunt you down like a dog would hunt his bitch'. I think it might be wise as to see the king now." The guard on his right said to the queen.

Arthur felt himself go bright red at what the guard said and was very tempted to shout that the man for saying such things to him, even if he was quoting the king. But the queen was too tired and already missing his son to throw a fit like his son had and his husband was surely throwing this very moment.

"Yes, if I must." Arthur quietly groaned and turned on his heel and started to walk back inside the palace, each step feeling like he was walking towards his own hanging. The queen was a stubborn person and wasn't easily scared by anyone unless it was someone who had put his husband or children in danger, yet the thought of facing his overprotective husband who had a raging temper which was only going to get even more shouter when he found out that Ace had been sent away was enough to send the queens nerves to a skyrocketing level.

'This will only end badly...' Arthur thought as he made his way to the throne room, two guards standing in front and behind him like he was made of bloody glass.

* * *

"Where is he?!"

"You're highness, please calm down!"

"I ordered for one of you to bring me my wife and yet, here I fucking sit, without any trace of the queen before me!"

"But the queen-"

"I am your king and my orders are of more importance that the queens! He should have been brought to me the second I gave the order, kicking and screaming if you had too!"

"But you're highness!"

Alfred tightly gripped the arm rests of his throne as he glared at the two guards in front of him, his normal sky blue eyes a dark blue that were hinted with a slight red, something that only happened when the king was really mad, as in really REALLY MAD! It had only happened a few times in Alfred's long life, once when his brother was attacked before they became cards, Alfred being the King and Matthew being an Ace. The other time was when an assassin had tried to kill Arthur and Ace when he was still a small baby, barely a month old. This was the third time and probably the longest he had been in his 'Mad Mode' as his brother called it.

His guards had failed to capture the assassin and had failed in finding her, something that they were trained not to do after the attempt on Ace. Yet, they continued to say that it was as if she had disappeared into thin air. Alfred had not been happy with this answer and the guards that told him this were beheaded out of spite for a lack of an assassin. Normally Alfred would never consider slaughter as a means to calm himself but when he was like this he was rarely thinking straight. His mood had only worsened when the Queen had refused to even speak to him, even going as far as to prevent the king from seeing his own son!

The guards that were before him had hoped that the Jack would have been present to stop the king from most certainly beheading them but it seems that Yao had gone to his study to do the work that the King had rejected in order to fuss over the missing assassin. Knowing the Jack, he had locked the door and would not be seen for a few hours.

"You have failed me and therefore you must be punished. I-"Alfred hissed but was startled when the doors to the throne room swung open with a loud bang. The King was about to release his rage onto the person who had dared interrupted him in the middle of his sentence when his raged blue eyes met raged green eyes. A very familiar set of green eyes that belonged to just the person the king had wanted to see.

"You finish that sentence Alfred F. Jones and I will make sure that you never so much as touch me again!" Arthur threatened as he walked down the long carpet that led to the throne, his boots making loud stomping noises as he made his way towards his husband.

"I see you finally arrive _dear..." _Alfred spat, the man too lost in his rage to know what he was saying.

"Yes _love..." _Arthur seemed to unaffected by this and turned his head to the two guards that looked like he was an angel sent from above to save them from the 'devil', in this case the king.

"Leave us. And tell all the other guards and servants that we wish not to be disturbed." Arthur ordered as he looked Alfred dead in the eye again. The guards looked at the king who just nodded, not taking his eyes off of the queen either. The two quickly rushed towards the door and closed it, two loud thuds followed by a deadly silence.

...

The two royals just stared at each other with rage in blue eyes and frustration in green eyes. Both didn't say a word as they stared the other down, both looking for a moment of weakness before they attacked the other with words that they were probably going to regret. Alfred stood from his throne and slowly walked down the stairs towards his wife, his eyes never leaving the green pair that stared straight back at him. The king stopped straight in front of the queen and just stared at him, being silent which was so out of character for Alfred that Arthur would have believed something was deadly wrong if he wasn't so mad.

After what seemed like forever, Alfred spoke. "I sent for you an hour and a half ago, yet only now do you show up. Why is that I wonder?" His voice literally was dripping with annoyance and anger, but to Arthur it sounded like Alfred was only being a whiny little kid that was going to throw a fit because he didn't get want he wanted the second he asked for it.

"I do not answer to your beck and call Alfred, I will take as long as I want to and considering the fact I'm seven months pregnant can't really go many places as fast as I used to." Arthur said right back, not at all affected by his husband's dangerous rage. Even in 'Mad Mode', the king wouldn't be able to even remotely touch him in anger even if he was the source of it. This was one of the reasons why Arthur was able to talk to Alfred however he bloody well liked when he was having one of his anger fits.

"Even a woman, carrying triplets, that was eight months due could have gotten here faster Arthur." Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur huffed. "I have more important things to do with my time Alfred, like tending to Ace, our son!"

"'Our son?' Yes, our son! The son I have been refused to even speak too since 'the event' happened! The son _you_ have forbidden me to see!" Alfred raised his voice, though Arthur could see the hidden hurt behind them for being forbidden to spend time with his own child.

"Ace does not need to be brought into this!" Arthur snapped.

"Well, you brought him into this so obviously he is now a part of it!" Alfred spat.

"This isn't about Ace, this is about you and your appalling behaviour!" Arthur growled. He had to keep Alfred from finding out about Ace being sent away for a while until the man found out on his own when he cooled down. Telling him now was only going to add wood to the fire.

"I have been trying to find the assassin that nearly killed you! Please, enlighten me what I am doing that is so wrong in my attempt to protect you, Ace and the baby!" Alfred scowled as he crossed his arms, a sign that he was beginning to calm down despite what it might look and sound like to others.

"There is nothing wrong with what you are trying to do love. It's the way you are going about it! You have neglected your duties in order to find this assassin, who will probably not strike twice given she has already shown her goal, leaving Yao to do double the work to keep this kingdom afloat. You have punished and sentenced to death guards and servants who are innocent and that has left me and Yao to right letters of forgiveness to their families, who we must lie to in order to keep the peace among the people and not cause a civil war!" Arthur screamed as tears started to fill his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying when he was angry. He argued with Alfred quite often before and it he never cried then. It must be because his emotions were all over the place because he was pregnant, they was the only reason!

"A few soldiers are nothing compared to what I could lose if I don't find that assassin!" Alfred yelled, the queen spotting small tears in the corners of his sky blue eyes.

Arthur just stared at his husband. Did he hear that right? Alfred, the self-proclaimed hero of Spades, had just said that the lives of a few of his people, men that would risk their lives for his and respect and follow him, were nothing to him? Was this man the same man he married all those years ago when they took their vows, the sweet idiot farm boy who didn't know the first thing about being a king and sacrifice?

"What could be more important to you than the lives and well being of our people, our kingdom?! You are their king and it is your duty to put them before anything else! What could be more important than the people you have fraught tooth and nail to protect all these years, Alfred? Tell me!" Arthur screamed as his tears fell down his cheeks, sadness, hate, confusion and many other emotions that he couldn't register were filling his every soul to the point where he couldn't contain them anymore.

Alfred suddenly grabbed the tops of his arms and putted Arthur into a tight embrace, the king's strong arms circling the queen in a protective hold as if he was protecting him from danger. Arthur was too shocked by the sudden embrace to respond, the queen just standing there, wide eyed and confused to the sudden loving gesture.

"My duty as a husband, and as a father. I made a vow on our wedding day that I would protect you from harm, to sit by you in sickness, to comfort you when you fall, and to love you that I would travel to the depths of the Forbidden Lands and back to get anything you desired." Alfred whispered in his ear, the sound of any anger gone from his tone and replaced with love, kindness and fear of losing his queen.

Arthur said nothing but soon returned the king's embrace, burying his face in the crock of his husband's neck and smiled. This was the man he fell in love with, the sweet, caring idiot that was a handful to keep in line but also could be the most romantic man he had ever met. The warm feeling of safety from being in Alfred's arms was a wonderful feeling, it sending shivers up and down his spine, as the man whispered sweet nothings and promises to protect him and love him in his ear.

It felt so... right...

... so...

...

...

...**familiar**...

Arthur felt like he had held these words before, the same feelings, not only during his life with Alfred and the many years with him but...

Like he had heard the same words from him so very, very long ago...

"**My love for you will drive me to the deepest part of the insanity if you were to ever leave me. My love is watch keeps me afloat when there are times when I cannot go on. My heart will forever be in your hands even if I was to forget everything. My heart would still know that I love you and only you. You are my guide, my hope, my dream, my lover and my wife. You are also the one I must protect, the one I must defend with my dying breath, the one I will travel around the whole for, the one I will see at the beginning and end of every adventure I take. This is my promise to you, my daring. Know that whatever should happen to the world, if we are separated by war, sickness, even death. Know that wherever the world will take us, I will always find my way back to you, in this life or the next."**

"**For I love you, more than you possibly know."**

Arthur thought he held his name being called out, but he could only hear Alfred's whispers as they flew into his ear and into his heart. The queen could feel all the emotion behind those whispers, each word, each letter, just as loving and important as any other. The whispers sounded as if they were miles away yet so close to him that he could feel the breath of the speaker pass his ears. Why did it sound so familiar to his heart, why did these words give him so much love, happiness and hope yet fill him with sadness, regret and fear?

The world slowly went black around the queen as his green eyes close. The feeling his legs giving way and landing in a pair of strong arms faint as he slowly lost consciousness. He only heard four words before he was lost to the world of the living.

"**I love you, England."**

* * *

**Ok! I know it's shorter than my other two chapters but there is a reason why, it's so I could explain what is going to happen from now on in the story. I had this idea when I was writing the next chapter of my other cardverse story 'The Insane King', which will be out soon I promise!**

**Anyway, I was reading a guide to assassin's creed 3 since there was a part that bugged me when I had the idea when it was talking about reliving your ancestors' lives. I was thinking, instead of Arthur just reading small, basic stories about other versions of Arthur and Alfred in a past life, what if I put Arthur in a dream like state and make then relive their past life, so they learn what truly happened and more about Iwar, the jealous goddess. This idea does build up to the final and it made the story more gripping!**

**The stories chapters will now be done written in three points of views and will all affect each other.**

**1: Arthur – in these chapters Arthur will be named will be named different depending on what life he is reliving. For example, the first story you were told in the first chapter, Arthur will be named England and for the second story he will be named Edras (I name I have given to England's Sweet Devil! Form), the Demon King's Mate. **

**I will notify what life Arthur is in and what stage he is at. At the end of each life when Iwar murders him, Arthur will reflect on the life he had been reliving and he will fall into the next story, hearing the words 'I love you' then the name of the next version of himself he is playing. **

**Time is also different while is in this state so if you get lose, just ask me and I will tell you where we are in the story. **

**I will give away what made Arthur fall into this state until the end of all of the lives he must live in order to understand what must be done to stop Iwar's endless hurting. **

**2: Alfred – in these chapters, you will find out how Alfred is during the times Arthur is in his dream state. You will start getting a good grip on how I have structured the Cardverse!World to my version and the differences between the cultures, kingdoms, religions and other matters that the King of Spades deals with. You will so later be introduced to Iwar, the goddess as she tries to win the King's heart along with murdering the queen during his dream state. This is based on Alfred's views and his feelings towards certain subjects. **

**These chapters aren't affecting the dream state that Arthur is in yet, except moments when Alfred tries to wake Arthur up and Iwar in her attempts to murder him. You will understand this as the story develops, don't worry.**

**3: Ace – Now these chapters are the main reason why I sent Ace to be away from the castle because I needed him to be elsewhere while the drama is happening. Ace will be the one to read the basic stories that his mother will live. These won't be as common as Arthur and Alfred chapters and will be introduced mostly when Arthur has finished one live and going to move on to the next. **

**This is to make sure when Arthur does enter a story, you have a basic idea what is to happen ahead of time. This is to make sure no one is lost and they know what story Arthur is in and the differences between them. Also to give you another point of view of the world of spades from the view of a child.**

**This is a working idea and I have no idea how it will work out but if it gets too complicated then I will delete the chapters and continue will the route I was taking with this story. I wanted to make this story to have more than just one tale to tell and the how all the stories link together with the main story. **

**PM me if you have any comments about this and any advice on how you guys would like me to structure the chapters, or if you just want to say hello! **

**Please Review! I love reviews and they make me feel important in my sad little life.**

**R&R**


End file.
